


Brothers

by HanaHimus



Category: Kikaider
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers, Gen, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Jiro did his best to take care of his little brothers, after all, he was the only one who could do it.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching the Kikaider Tokusatsu and wanted to write Kikaider... So here I am. Writing a Kikaider AU... Mostly based on the animanga versions of Kikaider lmao. Anyway, uhhh, I've thought about this AU a lot, but this should hopefully be enjoyable without me talking about it. Enjoy!

Jiro did his best to take care of his little brothers, after all, he was the only one who could do it. Well… Maybe he wasn’t the  _ only  _ one, but he was the best fit for the job. Ichiro was always getting into fights with other kids and the orphanage workers were dealing with him…

So he was the one who was going to have to take care of them! That was fine, though, he knew their little quirks better than anyone else did, after all. Saburo and his whistling that always gave him away when he was hiding, and his violent tendencies that reminded Jiro too much of Ichiro. Rei always being so quiet and emotionless, often mistaken for the eldest even though he clung to Jiro most of the time…

Yep. He knew them better than anyone else and he had to take the responsibility that came with it. Even if that meant having to drag Saburo away from the older kids when he got too cocky, or apologizing to the younger kids when Rei accidentally made them cry.

It was hard, but Jiro made it work. He just had to take some time to himself to cry sometimes.

But hey, it wasn’t all that bad. Sometimes looking out for his little brothers was nice, or even fun. Usually that involved convincing Saburo to whistle along as he (tried to) play guitar and Ichiro (pretended to) play his trumpet or snuggling up with Rei at bed time… But they still counted!

Too bad he could pinpoint the exact moment him watching out for them started going, well, a little down hill. Those violent tendencies that Saburo had mixed with his cockiness started to catch up to him and he ended up stabbing an older kid in the leg with a stick when they started fighting. Even Ichiro, who was the one Jiro expected to always get in fights, didn’t go that far…

Saburo had been in big trouble after that. Jiro was pretty sure he didn’t see him for a few days, and when he did see him, he wasted no time scolding him. He  _ couldn’t  _ go around stabbing people just because they upset you!

His little brother didn’t want to help him, and it didn’t help that Ichiro was wishy-washy about just how bad it was and Rei was saying it wasn’t worth pointing out. It seemed like his other brothers weren’t entirely on board with this scolding thing.

That seemed bad to Jiro. If they didn’t make it clear to Saburo that it really was bad and it wasn’t just the adults being sticks in the mud, he might do it again! Or do something worse…!

Eventually, Saburo had seemed to get it and Jiro finally dropped it at Rei’s quiet insistence to do just that… And later that week, his own little brother stabbed him in the hand and made it  _ very  _ clear he didn’t like him.

Jiro wanted to get to the bottom of it, find out why he was so angry with him, but Saburo was getting smarter. When he hid from Jiro, he didn’t whistle anymore until he was ready to be found. And was he good at hiding.

It didn’t take long for any chances of figuring out what was going on to disappear, though. A man came along and decided he wanted to adopt Saburo.  _ Just _ Saburo. Jiro had tried to argue against it, but his brothers didn’t seem as interested.

Rei asked why even try and fight it? If the adults decided it, they decided it. Ichiro said it made things easier for him. Saburo and him wouldn’t be butting heads all the time anymore… Jiro felt that second thing could be solved by Ichiro not trying to protect Jiro whenever Saburo got violent, seeing as Jiro could take care of himself, but whatever.

Saburo seemed torn the day he finally left. He said he was happy to be leaving and that he never wanted to see them again. But he looked back at them, looked back at  _ Jiro _ and stared for a really long time. Jiro wondered if it was because he’d miss them or if he’d miss beating up on him.

It was hard to tell, and soon enough the other two moved on. Ichiro would even crack jokes, asking how long they thought it would be until the man asked to make an exchange on the kid he adopted…

If anything like that happened, Jiro and his remaining brothers weren’t there to see it. A nice man, a doctor, had shown up and adopted all three of them. According to Ichiro, he’d been dead set on it as soon as he heard his name! Jiro found that kind of weird, but he tried to not let it phase him.

It’d be nice for them to have a family, a life outside of the orphanage. Jiro was excited to see his new home, actually…! But in the back of his mind, he kinda thought about Saburo. Was he doing okay at his new home…?

He hoped so, it was too bad he couldn’t see him again. He’d still love to talk things out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate saying this stuff but uhhh. Comments are apperciated!


End file.
